The Saurus Park
|Row 4 title = |Row 4 info = |image = Image:The_Saurus_Park_Icon.png }}The Saurus Park is a Dinosaur park with Jurassic Park References. It is featured in the game Scribblenauts Unlimited. NPCs and objects present: Boy, Shrub (3x), Schoolgirl, Schoolboy, Teacher, Paleontologist, Syringe, Amber, Tourist, Camera, Sheep, Triceratops, Rex, Bow (Weapon), Arrow (2x), Pachycephalosaurus, Tyrannosaurus, Basketball Goal, Scuba Diver, Plesiosaurus, Butterfly, Time Machine, Time Traveler, Pterodactyl. Starite Shards Lost Toy! Problem: I lost my purple toy Pterodactyl! Will you find it for me? Solution: The purple toy Pterodactyl is located in near the time traveler. You can fly there or just enter the Pterodactyl exhibit and you will find the toy just at the edge to the left. You then give it to the boy. Alternatively, creating another 'Purple Toy Pterodactyl' works too. Terrible Misconception! Problem: Help! Make the Pterodactyl drop me! Solution: The boy you helped out earlier is now picked up by a Pterodactyl. You can make the Pterodactyl fall asleep by using the adjective 'sleeping' or you could use a Tranquilizer Gun, Or Kill The Pterodactyl. Dinosaur Respawn! Problem: To clone a dinosaur, this amber needs to contain something that sucks blood! Solution: Use a Mosquito or a Vampire Or Leech. Place it on the amber and A Cloning Machine Will Pop Up, Then A Baby (adjective) Stegosaurus Will Pop Out Of The Cloning machine. Teaching an Old Dino New Tricks! Problem: Help me teach the Plesiosaurus to shoot hoops! Solution: The scuba diver accepts any ball. Fauxsaurus! Problem: This sheep won't fool anyone! Help it fit into the exhibit! Solution: Give the sheep horns or the adjective 'dinosaurian'. No Hunting Zone! This Starite Shard unlocks Rex Problem: Stop Rex from hunting the dinosaurs! Solution: Steal Rex's bow, or place a different item and quickly grab the bow, or make Rex 'vegan'. Remember to Chew! Problem: Dinner is stuck in my throat! Make me sneeze to blow it out! Solution: Give the T-rex a feather or Pepper. The Butterfly Effect! Problem: This butterfly causes a disaster in the future! Dispose of it before it's too late! Solution: Destroy the butterfly with any weapon for the time traveler. Clever Girl! Problem: Give the Raptors some prey to catch! Solution: Place any living thing next to the shrub. Dinosaur Field Trip! Problem: We want to play with a dinosaur that won't eat us! Solution: Give any dinosaur that's a herbivore. One example is a Pachycephalosaurus. Starite: Allosaurus on the Loose! Description: Locate and capture the escaped Allosaurus! Problem 1: A dinosaur has escaped! Write someone who can help track it down! Hints *Who can help track down the escaped dinosaur? *Create someone that hunts wild animals. *Create a hunter to track the dinosaur. Solution: The player can use an archer for this problem. Problem 2: The hunter doesn't see any signs of the dinosaur! Give the hunter a tool to help track the dinosaur! Hints *I need something to help me look for footprints. *I need something that can magnify things. *Hand me a magnifying glass. Solution: The player can use a scope for this problem. Problem 3: The tracker plans to chase the dinosaur back into the cage! Place something in the cage that will entice the dinosaur. Hints *Fill the box with someone a carnivore would eat. *Dinosaurs eat meat. *Place meat in the box. Solution: Place anything made out of meat in the cage. Problem 4: The dinosaur ignored the bait and now the tracker is in trouble/trapped in the car!+ Give the zookeeper something to get the dinosaur's attention! Hints *Give me something to draw the dinosaur's attention. *I need something that makes a loud noise. *Any gun should get its attention. + The hunter being trapped in a car is in the 3DS version. Solution: The player can use a horn as well. Final Problem: The dinosaur looks pretty tired after running around so much! Find a way to put it to sleep! Hints *I'm too tired to chase me food. *Certain poultry make me sleepy. *Warm milk should do the trick. Solution: Use the adjective 'sleeping' on the Allosaurus. Starite: Five Billion Dollar Dino! Description: We can rebuild him! Problem 1: This T-rex is injured pretty badly! Time to rebuild him! Begin by giving him a new tail! Hints *I need a new tail *I need something that can wag like a tail *A chain wags if you swing one said of it. Solution: A rope will also work. Problem 2: The operation went smoothly! Next the T-rex needs a new source of power to handle these improvements. Hints *I need a new source of power *Give me something that can power electronics. *Give me something that makes a car run. Solution: Use a generator. Problem 3: It's time for the final operation! We had to replace the T-rex's mouth! Give him something sharp to chew food with! Hints *Give me something sharp to help me chew my food. *I need something that I can use to cut and tear! *I need something that will rip through food like a saw. Solution: Use a spike. Final Problem: The operation was a success! Now robo T-rex just needs some fluid to run! Give robo T-rex something to fuel his heart! Hints *I need something to fuel my new heart. *Give me some kind of liquid fuel. *Give me what cars use for fuel. Solution: Give the robo T-rex Oil (Motor). Trivia *The Starite Shard The Butterfly Effect, where you must kill a butterfly that causes a disaster in the future, is a reference to the Sci-Fi book "A Sound of Thunder" by Ray Bradbury. *The Starite Mission Five Billion Dollar Dino is a reference to the Sci-Fi TV series The Six Million Dollar Man. *It is probably a reference to Jurassic Park. *The name is a pun on a suffix common for most, and thesaurus (a book that lists synonyms). Category:Areas Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Category:Levels Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Levels Category:Sprite References